


We're Adorable

by joellays



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joellays/pseuds/joellays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is my first work I'm posting on ao3! I have a few other things I'm doing so if you want updates you can go follow my tumblr (joellays.tumblr.com) Feedback is greatly appreciated!! Also sorry it's kinda short I've been busy with exams and stuff</p></blockquote>





	We're Adorable

 

Michael closed the door to Ray’s house and walked straight to the kitchen. Ray’s head popped up from behind the couch at the noise and he smiled when he saw who it was. “Hey Ray I’m gonna make some eggs, you want some?”

 

Ray nodded and followed Michael to the kitchen. While Michael was pulling out the stuff he needed for eggs Ray headed to the fridge to look for some drinks, “So Michael how do you feel about laser tag?”

 

“It’s fun. Why?”

 

Ray pulled out two cokes from the fridge and sat down at the table, “Well I was thinking for your birthday we could go laser tagging? Like you, me, Gav, Lindsay, Caleb, Barb, Geoff and the others.”

 

“Sounds fun. Oh yeah speaking of Lindsay do you have any idea why she keeps winking and smiling at me like she knows something I don't?”

 

It was quiet for a few moments and Michael turned around to see the younger boy’s head down, blushing slightly, “Ray.....”

 

Ray rubbed the back of his neck, “I might have told Lindsay we were.... dating?”

 

Michael stared at his boyfriend and sighed, “Ray we were gonna save that until my birthday!”

 

Ray held up his hands like he was surrendering and Michael laughed, “I know I know! But in my defense she kinda already knew.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes, “You're lucky I like you so much. Now let me finish these god damn eggs.”

 

It was a few moments before Ray got up behind his boyfriend, curling his arms around Michael’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “You know, she did say we were a cute couple.”

 

Michael smiled as he kissed Ray’s temple, “She better have. We’re fucking adorable.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work I'm posting on ao3! I have a few other things I'm doing so if you want updates you can go follow my tumblr (joellays.tumblr.com) Feedback is greatly appreciated!! Also sorry it's kinda short I've been busy with exams and stuff


End file.
